Into the Storm
by r3birth
Summary: Its Christmas time on garage island and a storm has hit! Trouble is spawn! Haru and Elie are gone, Musica is drunk, Cattleya is sick, and Shuda just may finding himself in a bit too 'deep'... FINALLY UPDATED for the third time X3
1. Chapter 1

Okay... this is my first fanfic ever, so, if its horrible don't beat me with a stick.

Uhm...

Disclaimer: I don't own Groove Adventure Rave / Rave Master nor any of its contents or characters

-------------------------------------------------

The wind was calm and chilly on Garage Island that winter morning, frost left on every window from the previous night. Temperatures had gone way down during the evening, and had continued descending through the hours. The small dainty house not far from a cliff overlooking the ocean sat pleasantly near the comfort of a forest, one of the home's temporary inhabitants lurking outside.

"Musica!" Haru shouted, running towards his old friend. A wide grin lit his face. "Yeah Haru?" Musica asked with a bored tone, shifting his eyes over to look at the silver-haired teenager. Haru slowed to a trot as he drew near, then paused completely in front of Musica, lost of breath. He attempted to catch it before speaking, hands on his knees, his grin refrained from faltering. "Did you hear? Elie's getting eggnog!" Haru exclaimed as he straightened his posture. Musica rolled his eyes. "Greeaat…" he said, lacking enthusiasm as he spoke. "..Just be easy on the nog this year, Haru. Remember last year's incident?"

Haru dropped his happy mood swing, the look of happiness fading from his eyes momentarily; quizzical. He then recalled the slightly humorous memory. It was about this time last year Cattleya had bought a carton of eggnog and Griff had accidentally added a bit too much rum to the drink. Haru, oblivious, nearly chugged the whole darn thing and had found himself sick with intoxication and stomach cramps the entire night, and next morning.

"Don't worry," Haru assured Musica with a slightly less happy grin – but a grin none the less. "I'll make sure Griff doesn't touch the rum."

Cattleya stared quietly out a frosty window with a small frown. Her soft, amber brown eyes glossed slightly from the coldness. With a sigh she pulled her head down and pushed away, turning only to see Griff staring back up at her with his normal smile. "Good morning miss Cattleya! Has Miss Elie returned?" he inquired hopefully. Cattleya smiled, then shook her head. "She's still out. But she'll be back later," she said in her naturally soothing tone. Griff frowned and turned away, slightly crestfallen. "Fine, yes, sure, okay then. Perhaps sir Plue has some eggnog stashed somewhere here!" he said, sliding off with his thin arms flailing. He rounded a corner and disappeared. Cattleya's smile flickered and died, her eyes giving a final glance to the window. "…Haru…" she muttered, seeing her brother talking to Musica near the outskirts of the forest. "My brother… is such a lucky person to have someone like Elie," she concluded to herself, eyes rolling downcast in a negative fashion. "Someone who cares about you… Does favors for you… Always there for you to lean on when you need help…" Her voice trailed off. "If only I—"

"Oh, Mr. Shuda!" Cattleya froze and silenced herself at hearing Griff's voice in the other room. "Pardon me! You see I was in a rush, looking for Master Plue. …Say, have you se—"

Cattleya's heart thumped wildly against her ribcage. She forced herself to listen closer to the conversation secluded by the wall of the other room.

"In a rush? Why?" Cattleya heard Shuda nonchalantly. "Well it all started out when I was asking miss Cattleya for the Eggnog… she said miss Elie hadn't gotten back with it yet, so I was going off to find sir Plue so that ---" "Where is Cattleya?" Shuda cut in, leaving Griff frustrated. Cattleya's heart raged quicker, pupils shrinking just a bit. "..In the.. other room," Griff said non too merrily. And without the smallest hint of thanks Shuda walked past the annoyed azure blob and into the other room to see a frightened looking Cattleya with her hands clasped and head down.

Puzzled, Shudas frown moved slightly lopsided. "Something wrong?" he asked in his normal, rough, yet slightly warm voice. Cattleya untwisted her throat and managed to speak. "I thought you left last night… I thought you were going to accompany Elie incase something happened.." she said. "Elie insisted she'd be fine and that I stay here," Shuda replied simply, the entire matter of no seeming importance to him. Cattleya's insides squirmed as she tried to attempt some sort of response. "…Oh, right then," she said, feeling stupid. She turned away. "…Continue on… Whatever you had been planning to do," she sighed, nodding a bit. "I didn't have anything planned," Shuda answered in a blunt tone. "…Oh.. well that's great-I think I have to go-help find Plue for Griff you know," Cattleya muttered quickly. She swept pass Shuda with her face burning up and managing to avoid his slightly disappointed gaze.

"Hey Musica, it looks like its going to storm here real hard… I hope Elie doesn't get caught up in the dreadful weather." Haru seemed beyond worried. Concern had hit a whole new level. "Don't worry, she'll probably be back real s--…speak of the devil. Elie!" Musica waved as his brown-haired friend approached the house from the distance, a wide smile on her face. Haru quickly noticed the shopping bags slung from her arms. "Musica! Haru! Hey!" she shouted, grinning widely and beaming. She ran up to them, though not out of breath like Haru had been. "Haru… I got the eggnog, so you can stop eyeing the bag like a snake now," she giggled. Haru blinked and straightened up, sliding a hand behind his head. "Great..! Thanks Elie."

Musica looked elsewhere for the moment, spotting Cattleya walking rather upset from the house. "Hey… Hey Cattleya something wrong?" he asked warmly as if her happiness were all his responsibility. He didn't notice Haru giving him a rather suspicious glare. Musica walked up to her and put one of his hands on her shoulder, evoking a small gasp from Cattleya at the touch. She looked up at him and frowned, then smiled unsurely. "I'm fine," she said, going a bit red under the eyes. She slipped her hand onto his and slowly moved it off. Musica seemed taken aback. "Really, I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? Is it Griff? Plue? Shuddy?"

"Don't call him that, Musica… You know he doesn't like it."

"Who?"

"…" Cattleya shook her head. "Nevermind," she said softly before giving Musica the shoulder completely and walking around to the other side of the house. "…Are…wait…gah, fine." Musica shook his head and walked back to Haru, giving up on Cattleya for now.

"Oh, isn't this so cozy and nice?" Elie said in a chipper tone, snuggled up on the couch with Haru next to her. Musica sat next to Haru with his arm around a disapproving Cattleya. Shuda stood in the back of the room, his open eye focused on the TV they all watched. A reporter had a grim face. "Snow, snow, snow," he said, shaking his head and pointing to a weather screen. "Expect atleast four feet, with temperatures down to –10!" he exclaimed. Elie shuddered and cuddled closer to Haru, resting her head on his shoulder. "Its already so cold…" she sniffed, "Maybe we should all just go to bed." Haru grinned and looked down Elie, stroking her head softly, her hair soft against his hand. "Sounds good to me."

Musica watched as the two exited the room, their footsteps heard up until the slam of a door. He gave a rather expectant smirk and turned his head back towards Cattleya, his nose nearly touching her face. She cringed just a bit. "Now that those two have gone to bed… How about we—" Cattleya heard no more of that idea. She turned her head towards him to listen, but Shuda had cut in. "Its getting late. I advise we all get to bed. Why don't you take the couch tonight, Hamlio?" Shuda suggested darkly. Musica glared over his shoulder at the red-haired man, removing his arm from Cattleya. "…Fine… And where will you sleep?" he snapped. Shuda jabbed his thumb towards a sad looking old sleeping bag on the floor. Musica nodded, "…great, …. G'night then Cattleya!" he said with a new sense of cheer. Cattleya slowly stood up, her hands clenching. She turned to the two males and bowed her head. "Good night," she bid, turning away and moving to her own room.

Musica stretched his arms then flopped full out on the couch, hands behind his head. His eyes closed. " 'Night, Shuddy."

A quiet curse escaped Shuda's mouth as he lay down on the sleeping bag, turning over and closing his eye.

----------------------------------

End Chapter One!

Chapter two will be coming soon! (If you're wondering, I intend four chapters to this story.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Haru…Haruu…Haaruu where are you?" Cattleya sniffled as she wandered the house in the early moments of morning. She wore a light yellow night robe and slightly pink nose, an obvious cold befallen her. She peered into her brothers room, but neither Haru or Elie were there. She frowned and crept to see if Griff or Plue were around, but saw no sign of either. However, she stepped into the living room and saw Musica sprawled on the couch, snoring, while Shuda silently slept on the floor on his side. His back faced her. She dared not bother them or inquire where her brother and his girlfriend had went off to, nor ask about Plue and Griff. She'd find out about that when the eventually woke up.

"Good morning Shuddy, how was the floor?" Musica taunted, a wide grin on his face as he stared down at the semi-conscious ex-demon card general. "…Flat. How was drooling over the Glory's couch?" Shuda shot back, sitting up and glaring at the silver claimer. Musica scowled. "I don't drool," he lied, slowly scooting off the sofa.

"—Musica," a soft voice called from the room's entrance. Cattleya had a worried look on her face. She still wore the night robe, but her hair was now pulled back into a messy bun. Shuda's open eye never left her. He didn't seem to notice she hadn't bothered to say his name. "Where is Haru and Elie and Plue and Griff? Where did they go?" she asked desperately, her eyes widened with fears. She was worried. A terrible snow storm had begun brewing outside just as predicted, and if Haru and the others were out there, they were in grave danger. "Oh.. I heard a doorshut earlier, Cattleya. Real early though. I think they were trying to tell me they were going out for excess blankets and foods because some sort of blizzard is supposed to hit." Cattleya seemed only further upset when Musica spoke. "So they're out th--!" The shrill ring of the telephone cut it. Shuda was up and nearly had his hand on it when Musica slid over quickly and snatched it away, the same moronic grin on his face. "Yeah?" he asked the caller impolitely. It was Griff. "Griff! Where are you?" Cattleya seemed hopeful. "You're.. woah.. …. Okay, stay safe, make sure Plue, Haru and Elie stay that way too," Musica finished, hanging up the phone which Shuda eyed disdainfully as if it were poison. "So?" Cattleya asked in haste. "Your brother and everyone are safe-" Cattleya gave a sigh of relief. "But they won't be home for a while. They're stuck at a grocery store… It had already began to snow there and they're snowed in. But atleast they have stuff to eat."

Cattleya sat down on a chair. "Well… atleast they aren't out in the storm… But… if they won't be back for a while, what will we eat? All we have is eggnog, only have full now complimentery of Haru."

"I'll get the food!"

"No, Musica, its too dangerous."

"…Honestly Cattleya, I can handle it."

"Musica—" she paused and sneezed. She rubbed her forehead, her nose bright shiny red. She had a terrible cold, Shuda noticed.

"You're sick, you need medicine, that's what. I –"

"I'll be back with medicine and supplies. Stay warm."

Musica and Cattleya looked up to see Shuda at the front door, the door opened with snow pouring inside rapidly. He stepped out into the white world, and closed the door. He was gone.

Cattleya was silent for a moment, rubbing the side of her eye then being thrown into a coughing spasm. Musica frowned, concerned. He walked over to her chair and rubbed her back gently. "Don't worry…. Shuddy will be back soon…"

"Musica… please…don't…." Cattleya flinched at his touch. She couldn't bare it. She knew Musica was interested in her, and wanted to start a relationship, but a terribly feeling in her stomach kept her from allowing him to persue that…

She remembered that one night, so long ago. Shuda was such a softie inside. She had felt it in his caress. He was so warm, and that warmth, she knew was going to stay with her throughout the night. But when morning came it was gone. She was left cold.

Musica stepped back. "You don't honestly… You aren't… …Don't tell me you've still got it in for Shuda, Cat." Cattleya narrowed her eyes as Musica spoke her nickname. "I don't," she said. "But then why does it appear you do?" "I don't!" Cattleya cried, clenching her fists and glaring back at Musica. Musica merely took a step back, slightly apprehensive of the angered woman. "Then why don't you and I…" "Because I can't…. I just…. No, you won't understand if I try to explain…. You're not the person to talk to." She sniffed and stood up. Musica watched bitterly. "Try me," he spat. Cattleya avoided his piercing gaze. "…Shuda and I… we slept together once…" she said, her voice quivering due to her sickness. Musica seemed disgusted. "I had never felt feelings I knew I had until I met him. He's really such a sweetheart under that—" "Scarred face and metal arm?" Musica snorted. "…Shut up Musica!" Cattleya hissed, growing exasperated. "Shuda wasn't there the next morning. He just left, and I was alone. Not even a goodbye note. After that when he came back… Well, he just seems so distant." Musica stood. Cattleya glared quizzically at him, his body moving towards her. Before a fifteen passed seconds he was nearly up againt her, pushing her shoulders againt the wall. She despised how close his face was. "Cattleya… forget that night… forget that grudge you hold… Forget him completely… You have me now," Musica whispered, a small smirk flowing onto his face. Cattleya's eyes shivered, her back pressed as far back as possible into the wall. As Musica leaned in for a lip lock Cattleya brought up one of her clenched fists, and pounded it straight into his nose. "Aiiyeeh!" Musica cried and backed up, holding his bleeding nose. "Jerk!" Cattleya shouted. "I'm leaving. You may as well stay here and get drunk! Alone!" she snarled as she whirled around, storming to the door. Musica watched painfully as she went outside, the door slamming behind her.

Musica held up a towel under his nose, the bleeding beginning to stop after a good fifteen minutes. When it ceased he threw the crimson paper away and ripped open the fridge, his eyes scanning for food. However all there was was eggnog. He growled a fierce curse and took it out, swallowing down the carton.

Shuda began wading out through the six inch high snow without much thought of it, a warm jacket slung over his shoulders. His blazing red hair ruffled wildly in the intense gusts, a frown frozen on his face. His footprints disappeared behind him almost as nearly as the foot left the indent in the ground; the snow was coming down very hard. He could see a few twisted trees infront of him, a background of a forest. He couldn't hear the distant crashes of the waves, though. His mind was focused entirely on getting the pharmacy or store in time to get medicine for Cattleya, as well as food for her, himself, and of course, Musica.

The snow only frenzied on heavier, inches accumulating highr around his legs every second of every minute. His legss were raw under either pant leg, not to mention soaken wet from the snow. He felt a shiver rush up his spine, but did nothing of it.

The forest grew nearer, the utterly dead trees inching closer at every step Shuda took. Before long the trees were behind him, and the dense forest laid perfectly ahead. He'd have to get past here before reaching the pharmacy. It seemed easy from where he stood now, but a terrible misfortune would later occur that he would not be able to prevent.

Cattleya bounded through the snow, breathing heavily, her eyes gleaming with negative auras. Musica would stay back at home and get drunk, she knew that, and he would be fine. She needed not to worry about her sleezey friend. Her mind was set on Shuda now, the tall, secretive man that she had nearly fallen in … No, she hadn't even been close. For a moment she forgot why she was even running towards him and away from her home, perhaps it was a bad feeling in her stomach. Perhaps she was anticipating a bad ordeal, just waiting to befall him. Perrhaps she was simply running from Musica. She didn't know. But she was sure of – and kept telling herself, she was not running for Shuda. He had left that one night, she had felt empty. He made her feel that way. He had nearly killed her brother long ago. It was the past, but it was a staining past. She would never forgive him. She would keep her hidden hate for him, in a grudge, forever.

"For Cattleya," Shuda told himself, the snow a few inches above his ankles now. He pushed himself to keep going, to not submit to fatigue, to not fall asleep and freeze to death. Cattleya was sick and was only getting to grow more ill. If she wasn't helped with medicine, she could be in major danger. He had to help her. It was his job.

Feeling drowsy, he rested his eyes for a moment, but kept walking. He was a few miles from the heart of the forest now, and in about an hour or so, he would reach the opposite outskirts of the massive woods. ..Just a few more steps.. Just a few more steps. Just a bit closer each one. Getting closer, closer, you can do this, don't fall asleep. Don't fall. Don't die. Cattleya needs your help.. His good eye opened slowly. Everything was growing so distorted…

"Shuuuda!" Cattleya screamed, her hands cupped to her mouth. "Shuudaa! Shudaa where are you?" There was no reply. Shuda wasn't a man who yelled, anyway. But her own silence bothered her. It wasn't very appealing. Cattleya's arms hugged her front tightly, trying to produce some worth in her ill body. She sniffed, stopped walking and coughed, her head forced down. She coughed again, and again. Her head ached. Her throat burned. Her limbs were sore. Her eyes itched. Her nose was stuffy. She sneezed and narrowed her irritated eyes. Red rose up in a patch below either eye. Her forehead tinted scarlet. Her robe suddenly felt heated and sticky against her rubbery skin. Her heart pounded furiously. She knew what was wrong. She had a fever. A very serious, high fever. Shaking her head, she continued walking. "He can't be far," she told herself, though reassurance didn't mean anything now.

Shuda kept his mechanic arm crooked so it shielded his face from the snow, the icy atmosphere sending burns slicing through the scars on his face. His skin was paled dramatically, and his movements continued to descend in speed. The snow was already up to his knees. For a moment he stopped completely, arms lolling to his sides. He then wrapped them around his middle, forcing his head down and sighing. His breath puffed out into smoke cloud, but was quickly disposed of by a freezing gust. He didn't know how far he had gotten, or how far the store or pharmacy still was. All he knew was that he was in the middle of no where, no lights, nothing. Darkness, whiteness, coldness, pain. He hardly noticed crumbling to his knees he was so numb. ….He just wanted to help Cattleya, and he couldn't even do that. Maybe Musica would have been a better guardian for her. He must be sick too, thinking this.

For a moment he thought he heard her voice. It was distant, though. Very distant. Miles, maybe. Or possibly the wind. Yes, that was it. It was the wind, scraping against the trees. It was telling him to get up now, to keep moving. Shes very sick, it reminded him. You're wasting time.


	3. Chapter 3

The wind howled in Cattleya's ears. It was so loud. But she couldn't hear it. All she heard was her own pulse, pounding in her skull. Heat patched up in burning locks under and above her eyes, making her sweat. She breathed raspily, the rough snow stinging against her raw skin. Another wave of heat coated her throat. She wanted to vomit, but that would only make her weaker. She needed the energy in whatever she had last ate to keep her going. If she had no energy, had no food, she'd collapse, and she wouldn't get up. She'd freeze, she'd burn. It was a predicament much too terrible to even think about.

"…Shuda…" she whispered into the wind, eyes glossy and irritated.

She stopped walking through the knee high snow. Her robe whipped around wildly, the under garments beneath hardly sparing enough warmth. Her hair flew out of its bun and tossed around her face. She forced herself another step forward.

"He has to be out there…" Oh, why was she doing this again?

Shuda slumped against a tree, breathing, coughing, choking on something in his throat. He had long since fallen and nearly slept, and was near the heart of the forest now. He felt ailed now as well. Slowly, he pushed away from the tree and looked up towards the canopy, snow still razoring past the thick, dead branches. His pants from knee down now were drenched with snow, ice clinging to his skin. His toes were numb. And he was tired. Slowly, he slid back off through the ice hell, his head pounding with anguish. His hair blew back, as did the loose ripples of his jacket. Unlike the one he often wore while working for the demon card, this one much more light, and rather unsuited for the type of weather it now endured.

A hare poked out from its hole, chocolate brown eyes watching Shuda curiously.

The tall man gave it a bitter glance and walked past – shoved really, having difficulty walking across the high snow. The rabbit poked its ears forwardand began hopping off towards the cold looking person, its paws light as it moved across the snow. Shuda noticed it catch up and hop along beside him, evoking a slightly agitated grumble from him.

"go on, get…" he said roughly, stopping.

The rabbit stopped. Shuda glared. He used to be a great warrior, a powerful general, but he couldn't intimidate a mere hare?

"Get away from me!" he snarled, flinging out his good arm towards the rabbit.

It spooked and stumbled backwords, nose twitching furiously. It then scampered ahead in a deep panic. However, its running came to an abrupt end soon enough.

It had been running to hard, and in that found a weak spot in the snow. As if ice, the snow collapsed and the rabbit fell down into the white abyss helplessly. Shuda watched the ordeal with a shocked… and curiously amused expression. If a mere rabbit's running had been strong enough to make the snow break, how was he to keep going without sinking? His legs would numb, limp up, he wouldn't be able to move. And who knew how deep the snow was now? Many feet, he was sure. Many feet.

He dared a step forth, then another. Soon he was lightly stepping past the hole the rabbit had fallen into. He took another step. Misfortune then struck. His blood seemed to run cold as his front foot sunk down in the snow, inches by the second. Soon he lost balance and stepped back, putting to much weight and pressure on the top snow there. He began to sink quickly, but stopped after a foot. Was this the ground? He looked down, kicked one of his feet around, then grinned. It was only a foot deep! Ahah. With new found confidence he stomped down on the ground, causing the glory of his discovery to be short lived. It, in fact, was not a foot deep.

The snow beneath his feet seemed to churn, then as if a supporter beneath had suddenly snapped, sunk down, the top snow swirling slightly. Then, as if the second supporter snapped, the snow tilted downward. This was a hill. A big hill. And that stomping was causing something Shuda hadn't expected. Landslide. His heart stopped as snow began descending down the hill quickly, gripping his legs and attempting to drag him along. Soon, the slide turned hectic, and trees along with small bits of foliage began passing by. Shuda was frozen on the spot. After a moment though, of course, he felt his feet sliding beneath him. He lost balance and fell back into the snow, which roughly shot down the steep hill. Large branches dared to hit him as they rushed past. A bush nearly scraped his side, and as it passed without a scratch on him he laughed, as if the entire thing was a game. However the laughter was also short lived. Regaining sense of reality he looked straight ahead, now eyeing a tree still rooted infront of him. Right infront of him. With a gasp, his eye widened.

…ouch.

Cattleya shuddered and slowly made her way past the outskirts of the forest, rubbing her hands together in order to make some friction and heat. The wind hissed and lashed on, snow slicing away at her face.

"Shuda, .. be okay," she wished aloud, her eyes roaming across the brambles and trees randomly passing by.

It was a good hour before Shuda found himself awake again. "Ungh…" he grumbled as he rubbed his forehead.

He was eagled out on a field of snow in the outskirts of the forest. The other side of the forest, of course. Lucky him. He sat up, rubbing his forehead still. It ached with immense pain. He must of hit it on that tree, been knocked out and carried down to the outskirts. So, yes, that had been lucky in one light. However in a negative light he was soaken wet from lying in the snow, and in that frigid, as well as slightly dazed. He stood up and wobbled a bit uneasily, whirling around in a drunken fashion for a bright light to meet his eyes.

"…the…sun?" he questioned, taking a limpy step forward.

No, it wasn't the sun. It was the medicine shop. It was the pharmacy! It had to be. He took a step forward in the dazed, blurry world around him. The pharmacy seemed to be coming towards him. He reached out to grab the door, his heart thumping wildly. He was finally, finally there…

But just as he grabbed it, it disappeared. Diminished. Reduced itself to a wod of snow twirling around by the wind. Yet the smokey aroma that had come from the brightness remained…even when he light had been nonexistent. A mere side effect from hitting his head, wasn't it?... He was lost, he was hurt and confused. Where was he to go now? He didn't know which way was north now, or south, west, east.

He wandered over to a tree and leaned against it, closing his eyes tight. Cattleya's picture entered his mind. Oh, if only she were here right now, he could put his arms around her and tell her everything would be all right. He was sorry for being a jerk at times, for being such a rough, stoic moron around her. All he wanted now was her to be okay, cured from her sickness and warm at home. And that's where she was, wasn't she? Yes, she was warm at home, on the couch with a blanket while Musica put on her favorite show on the TV for her.

He grinned slightly at the optimistic thought.

His body slid against the tree and towards the ground. He hardly noticed the bruises and cuts he had obtained from the snowslide. Don't fall asleep… Don't fall, he thought to himself. But he just couldn't do it. He didn't have the willpower. Oh how lucky Elie, Haru, Griff and Plue were. At a grocery store… Probably bathing in a pool of froot loops by now…

Everything seemed to shut down. He collapsed to his knees, his good hand holding his chest.

'I'm sorry', he thought as he recalled Cattleya again. She would have to stay sick. But Musica would cure her, Shuda knew he had an eye for her. If only he had been wise enough to share his true feelings to her when he had the chance.

Snow began to cling in heavy bits to his mechanic arm. It melted at the small heat in the iron, running over every nook and cranny in it. Shuda was nearly asleep when the thick smokey smell grew even thicker, and an actual faint light blazed above the nonexistent forest canopy after an ember or so hit scraped up tree bark, sending up a flame through the snow, more fire intiating on a nearby tree. Shuda fell unconscious in the burning forest chamber, freezing at the same time.

Snow began to cover him up, fire spreading rapidly around. Don't fall asleep, his mind told him, don't fall.

Smoke billowed up an into the air. Cattleya took notice of that. She gasped, thinking 'heat'!

Maybe there ws a nice fire, with marshmallows…Cocoa. Yes, campers out making smores in this horrible blizzard. She sprinted out towards the smoke, a new smile of hope drifting onto her face. After a good half hour of dreamy running, she came across a disturbing sight. A rabbit lay limply like a bag of meat near a tree. It had been crushed. She lost all happy features and gave a muffled squeal of fear, her hands to her mouth. She backed away from the frightening sight, and looked back up at the smoke.

Without her optimistic thoughts, she came to realize that probably wasn't a fire at all… Was it? …Was it, though? A fire, of course, but there weren't any campers crazy enough to be out here.

Shuda, she thought.

Her glossy eyes obtained a new coat of wetness. She bolted off towards the sign of the smoke, gasping and flailing her arms at any vines or branches in her way. Shuda was in trouble, she just knew it.

(Okay, that's part 3 How did that fire start? Will Cattleya make it in time? You'll have to wait and see on the finale…

BTW, I tried spacing it out a bit. . I'm not too good at all this paragraph stuff and spacing out… but I hope this is easier to read.)


End file.
